


You just don't understand

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Summary: Finished
Kudos: 7





	You just don't understand

The day started like almost every day did  
With problems.  
Not his own, of course, but the problems of his generals, the army and the church.  
Somone always had a problem and everyone assumed he had the solution.  
Often he knew what he had to do, what he should tell them but nearly as often there was no easy way.

,,The dead man are bothering us again."complained a young man with black hair and looked at him as if he was the one who was responsible for his problem.

,,Our church has become to small, we need money...."began a devoted church goer.

,,The army in Ireland is cut of from the food supply, we need....."asked a woman with strikingly blue eyes from him.

And it went on like this all day, it seemed like as soon as he solved a problem, a dozen new ones took the old ones place.  
Of course he tried to make other di the work for him, after all he didn't had generals for nothingh.  
But sometimes they came back to him for help, not often, all in all it was pretty rare for them to ever ask anything if him.  
That was one thingh he liked about his generals. Especially aboit Lord Ville, who never spoke.  
But when they needed help, then they provided him with a big problem that topped ever other problem that possibly could be.

Right now the Baron had come to him, looking calm and focused.  
There was no sign that Baron Vangeous was in a rush and that made Mevolent a littel calmer.  
No big problem this time.

,,What is it?"asked Mevolent, not bothering to get up and instead leaned back, hoping desperately that this was a minor problem.  
For once he would like to have time for a church visit, after all this whole war, was devoted to his gods.  
It made absolutely no sense that he never could show them his passion and loyalty while he fought a war for them.

,,A you man, a assassin to be more precise."answered the Baron calmy. Then he looked at his leader with his yellow eyes.  
There seemed to be a littel nervousness in them, the way the Barons gaze flickered to Mevolent and away again.

,,What is with him?"asked Mevolent, feeling his confusion grow.  
Why would the Baron bother him with an assassin?  
Unless of course the assassin had died while trying to kill one of their enemies then his family would probably pressure them to declare him a hero.  
Many of the familys who worshipped the faceless gods since centuries felt like ever one of them should be announced a war hero.  
Especially the dead ones.

,,His father wants him to help us. Achieve somethingh, make him proud."replied the Baron.  
Which was usally not an unfamiliar request many mothers and fathers sent their children to the army, hoping they would accomplish somethingh. Every single one of them believed in the faceless gods, or at least most of them. Some of the fighter, had been hired with money, some thought against the enemy because of an personal agenda. There were many other reasons to fight, but most of the fighters were believer.

,,That is not unusual, so what exactly made you come to me, with that request?"asked Mevolent impatient. There were more pressing matters.

,,The assassin is a William-Raymond Sanguin."answered the Baron. A Texan assassin, that much knew Mevolent, but he hit the feeling that wasn't what made that assassin a pressing matter.

,,Why is this important? Give him a job, we must have enough enemies left he can go after."replied Mevolent with a frown

,,He's Scarbs son. We don't want him to go after our enemies, getting him maybe injured or dead. We want him safe, somewhere were we can watch him and make sure that his father stays on our side. We need Scarab."stressed the Baron.

Which wasn't necessary but Mevolent didn't pointed it out. Because they needed Scarab, one of the hired assassin, who wasn't a believer. But he was useful and they needed him. There were jobs that waited for Scarab to be done.

,,I guess that William is his fathers only son?"asked Mevolent sighing.

,,He is."confirmed Baron. Great. Scarab sent his son to them and he would expect him back, especially after it was his own son.

,,Sent him to me." Another problem, thought Mevolent, just great.

...........

The problem with the name William-Raymond Sanguin was short (at least from Mevolenst point of view, which meant he was probably of average height ). And he looked like a bored young man. A bored young man with no eyes.

,,Were are your eyes?"was the first thingh Mevolent asked. After all what use could a blind killer be?

,,I don't really know, but don't worry I can see."answered the young man with a thick southern accent. Disrespectful and annoying, thought Mevolent as soon as he heared the response. My day is getting better and better

........

,,Good enough,I guess you are trained in battle combat?"asked Mevolent. A yes would be good, maybe even a littel bragging about it. That would mean that he could sent this particular problem maybe to kill a few other problems.

,,Not really."replied the problem. ,,Isn't your father trained in them? Shouldn't he have trained you?"asked Mevolent.

,,He was busy killing people."replied the Texan.

,,I see."muttered Mevolent. The problem this Texan was proved to get bigger the better he knew it. What the hell was he going to do with him?

Somone would have to train this problem, somone who currently was of no use.........

.........

,,Hello?"called Sanguin out in the dark.  
Even trough he could see in the dark, he didn't felt like he should be.  
It seemed to much like the scenes he read in a horror book.

,,What do you want?"asked a annoyed voice back.  
Sanguin had to use all of his will power to supress a frightened scream from escaping his mouth.  
Turning around he faced a dark haired man who stood behind him.  
Leaning on the castle wall he looked like he hadn't moved, maybe he hadn't.  
In thus case Sanguin must have overlooked him.

,,I was told to come and ask for training."replied Sanguin while he tried to calm down.  
His heart was racing and he fought the urge to run from bus man.....or more correctly this vampire.

,,What training? Do you want to lose that ridiculous accent? I could understand that."muttered the vampire without anything implying that he was making a joke.

,,No, I like my accent."began Sanguin, defending the way of talking that always reminded him of home.

,,That is a mistake, but go on."

,,I was told you could help me to learn fighting."

,,Why should I?"asked the Vampire raising a dark eyebrow.

,,You look bored. "answered Sanguin, not knowing what else to say.

,,You have a point there." muttered the Vampire. Then slowly a smile, or something near a smile, but not quite right it, formed on the vampires face.

............

,,What is this?"

,,Who."corrected Sanguin him in a matter of seconds, but was ignored. Of course, he could have guessed that.

,,This is your new trainings patner."explained the Vampire Sanguin already knew.

,,He looks more like dinner to me."replied the other Vampire. This Vampire Sanguin knew even less, but he seemed strong and.....old. Not in physically old, the Vampire looked like he was in his thirties. Still, in the way he moved and acted he seemed to be much older.

,,Don't you dare eat him!"snapped the first Vampire.

,,Why? That accent is ridiculous and what do I even what with a human trainings patner?"asked the other Vampire, emphasising the word human in a way, which made it sound like useless.

,,For godssake beat him to a pulp if you like, but don't kill him."snapped the first Vampire. Obviously he was out of patience.

,,I like the sound of that."admitted the other vampire and turned around to Sanguin, suddenly not longer ignoring him. In that second Sanguin wished for once he would get ignored again.

Most of the times he hated it when people ignored him, mostly because he knew they did it because they didn't took him serious. But this was diffrent. Gracefully the Vampire walked towards Sanguin holding eye contact with the killer. The dark brown eyes of the Vampire fixed on him as if he was his prey.

,,I don't like the sound of that."muttered Sanguin. The Vampire raised an eyebrow and stopped in his movements. Still he was much to near to Sanguin, for the Texans liking. If he would run towards the door, the Vampire would undoubtedly catch him.

,,You don't have to, I'll like it enough for both of us."muttered Dusk and then moved again. Even trough Dusk hadn't been in reach yet, it took him only a few seconds to get to Sanguin. And then hell broke loose in Samguins opiniom. It seemed to him, as if it rained hits and blows.

Even when he tried to dodge or block a punch he was unsuccessful and most if the punches he didn't saw coming, at all.

Dancing around him the Vampire used all his fast reflexes and strength to punch Sanguin, without getting punched in return. Slow motion. That was what the fight was like, but not for Samguin, the killer felt slowed down, clumsy, idiotic.

Every time he tried to attack or just simply defend himself he failed. Miserably. At least my father isn't here fought Sanguin, while punch after punch was thrown at him. Soon be realised that the vampire was playing with him, if the vampire would really try to hurt him, Sanguin wouldn't stand on his feet.

No, he would be lying on a floor hoping to become unconscious. After a short time the vampire got bored, took one of Sanguins arms and twisted it, until it hurt, but without actually breaking the killers arm. After that the vampire brought him to his knees standing behind him and just.....stopped.

,,You see Hrishi? Dinner."pointed the vampire out who was twisting Sanguins arm. The Texan didn't dared to move, knowing he couldn't won this fight. But at least he knew now how the first vampire was called....Hrishi.

,,Maybe, but he's young he can learn."replied Hrishi not impressed.

,,So you want to keep him?"asked Dusk disbelieving.

,,I'm not some stray dog, you can decide over."snapped Sanguin. Again he was ignored. Damned Vampires.

,,I intend on keeping him, I'll train him and then we'll see if you can beat him as easily as this time."replied Hrishi turning around and walked out of the room. Just great, thought Sanguin. Now, I'm left with the insane Vampire.

,,Well then, I guess I'll see you again dinner."muttered Dusk and let go of Sanguins arm.

............

Punch. With a grunt pulled Sanguin back and tried to dodge the next punch.

Failed.

The next punch he saw coming and tried to block it.

Another fail.

Thinking, attack is the best defense, Samguin tried to attack. As fast as he could he moved and tried to get a hold of his enemy. But his enemy wasn't were he should be.

Another fail.

,,You've to think more."snapped his teacher at him, dancing around him and throwing once in a while a punch at him.

,,I try."muttered Sanguin trying to dodge a punch and to figure out where the Bampire would hit next. He knew there must be a way to predict where the Vampire would attack him next, but he just didn't get it.

,,Don't try, do."demanded Hrishi getting another punch past Sanguins defense.

Cursing Sanguin tried to but some distance between him and the vampire.  
Why the hell did they have to be so fast?

But Sanguin had his own advantage, after all he wasn't completly helpless.  
The Vampire retreated in suprise, when the cold stone floor began to crack.  
As soon as he could Sanguin fled into the familiar security of the earth, escaping the vampire.  
Knowing he had to be fast, so the Vampire wouldn't recover from his shock, Samguin moved.

While the Vampire still tried to make sense of all this Sanguin let his hands broke trough the surface and grapped the ankles of the Vampire.  
Then he dragged him into the earth until the vampire was leg deep trapped in the earth.  
After that was done Sanguin let go of the Vampire and went back to the surface.

,,I think I've won."said Sanguin grinnig broadly at Hrishi, who looked at him darkly and angry.

,,This time maybe, but it won't help you always, you will still have to learn to fight.  
So get me out of this."snapped Hrishi.

Chuckling the Texan offered him a hand, which the vampire grapped unused.  
Then with a pull the Texan got him out off the earth and got him on the ground again.

,,How far can you travel like this?"asked the Vampire.

...........

,,Stay here."ordered Hrishi him and Sanguin nodded.  
Even trough he wasn't a fan off commands, he knew this was neither the time nor the place to argue.  
They were in the territory if the enemy.

Doing his best to be quit and stay unnoticed Sanguin looked around.  
The castle reminded him of Mevolents castle, but it was smaller and not so......a show off.  
Mevolents castle was big and full of trophies and valuable stuff. This was more off a pragmatic castle, built and used in order to win a war. From his point of view Sanguin could see guards patrolling, but he knew as long as he didn't moved he would stay hidden. Turning his head slowly and not far he watched Hrishi sneaking past the guards, which didn't seemed to see or hear him. Vampires. Sanguin supressed a shudder, watching the Vampire sneak and go hunting for his prey. At least he took his serum, thought Sanguin, or else hellwould break lose. He found the Vampires already scary enough in there himan day form, he didn't had the slightested interest in getting to know there monster night form. As soon as tgevampire disappeared out of his view Sanguin got bored. What should he do now? He knew that he shouldn't move or make a sound, but he was so bored. Looking around, without turning his head, he began to count the guards and watch them make their way trough the castle. For quite a while nothingh happened then a sudden ,,we got to go."whispered in Sanguins ear broke trough the night. Nodding Sanguin grapped the Vampires arm (which was covered in blood) and they disappeared again. On the journey back Sanguin looked properly at the Vampire, who didn't looked any diffrent except from the blood on his arm. The blood which Sanguin didn't mind, except it was ruining his suit. His favourite suit. ,,You are ruining my suit."muttered Sanguin while they tunneled trough the earth. ............

Was I ever that young and foolish thought Mevolent watching the Texan and the Vampire fight.  
Maybe not foolish, decided Mevolent, he seems to know he has no chance.....  
Still he continues fighting.

Everyone who knew something about fighting could see immediately that the Vampire was not only stronger, faster and more experienced.  
No, the Vampire had adding to all the phisical advantages the mind of a predator.

Dancing around the young man the Vampire thew punch after punch, the other only defending himself.  
How dies he think to win, without ever attacking?  
If the opponent of the Rexan hadn't been a vampire Mevolent would have guessed that the young man tried to exhaust his opponent.  
But at least to Mevolents knowledge you couldn't exhaust a Vampire.

Suddenly the human attacked, not with a punch, but grappling the Vampire and...pushing him into the earth.  
Stunned Mevolent watched as the Texan took a few steps back and stepped.

,,How long did it took you, to figure that out?"asked the Vampire, obviously not impressed.  
But Mevolent was.  
Maybe thus former problem could be a solution to some other problems.

Turning around Mevolent left.  
Not because he didn't wanted them, to notice him, it was clearly to late for that.  
After all he was eight feet tall, he wasn't foolish enough to think people could overlook him.  
No, he need time to think properly.

............

Impatient the Texan stood before the heavy oak doors.  
Trying his best not to look completly bored the killer waited, sighing and then looking rather angry with himself for that.  
Get yourself together Sanguin!, tried the killer to supress all signs of boredom.  
Most people want to be where you are, thought the killer.  
This is the chance, maybe not only one person to kill for once, maybe a whole lot of them.  
He was still bored.

The guards at both side of the doors seemed not bored, they looked serious and watchful.  
Sanguin wondered how?  
Had they a special training?  
Was that just a character thingh?  
Genetically?  
Because they stood here almost all day, doing literally nothingh and still didn't seemed bored.  
Opposed to that Sanguin stood there for somethingh like....five minutes and was bored to hell.

Suddenly the doors opened and Sanguin sighed in relief when a deep, rough voice said ,,you can come in."

With hestiationg Sanguin walked in and entered the room taking step after step until he stood in the middle of the room.  
It was a big room furnished with a big wooden desk and a chair, apart from a few book shelves there wasn't anymore furniture.  
The only other thingh that made an impression was the red carpet and the huge windows, with expensive glass of course.

Staying still (or at least as still as Sanguin managed to be, which wasn'tvery much ) the killer waited ti get told why he was here.  
Don't talk first, that was one of the things his father had thought him.  
Remembering his father Sanguin suppresd a shudder.  
He had been glad the day he moved pit of the house he had shared with his father.  
Not a single day had he missed his father, there wasn't anything to miss.  
After he had first meet Mevilent his father had seemed him out and made it clear that Sanguins Sanguins behaviour had been inappropriate.

Laying the papers away Mevolent looked up after a short amount of time and mustered the Texan.

,,As you can probably guess, I wanted you to come for a job offer."began Mevolent.  
The first thingh Sanguin had noticed about the leader was tha he looked.....stressed.  
There was no other way to say it, he had frowned at every paper and somtimes used his hand to massage his temple, as if he was getting a headache.

Quitly, Sanguin waited for Mevolent to continue, feeling like he still shouldn't speak.

,,I need done people dead and I would pay you a nice price for that, are you willingly to go trough with that?"asked Mevolent his cold brown eyes looking at Sanguin suspicious.

,,I'm."answered the killer shortly.

With that started his first really long term contract.  
He got a name and a place, most of the times a description too and then he left the castle and killed them.  
As soon as their death was confirmed by a spy of Mevolent he got his money.  
It was pretty easy, most people didn't expected somone to appear out of the earth and kill them.  
Good for Sanguin, bad fot them.  
Every time he made sure to not leave a clue behind.  
Not one crack in the earth was left behind as a clue.  
There was only one problem.  
It got boring.

Killing somone was just to easy, it didn't seemed fair.  
Not that Sanguin was the nice kind of guy he had no problem with beeing unfair.  
Usually.  
But to kill all those people seemed wrong.  
Or maybe he was just so bored that he was going soft.  
He was definitely bored.  
Sanguin decided it was bored, because to have a conscience would be bad.  
Really, really bad.  
A killer with a conscious would sooner or later, probably sooner, be a bad killer.  
First would come empathy then, one day he would give them the chance to fight back.  
One day they would fight back and kill him.

Sitting in a armchair Sanguin was thinking all thses things and waited for Mevolent to come back and give him another a name.  
Sometimes it was the name of a man, sometimes the name if a man.  
Once it had been the name of a it, like Nye.  
Sometimes Sanguin couldn't tell the gender from the name, but all in all he didn't cared.

Man or woman?, while cares, thought Sanguin there wasn't any difference between them as far as he was concered.  
His last name had been the one of a man, who had died only hours ago, noe Sanguin waited impatiently for Mevolent to return and tell him another name.  
Not that it was always names, thrice he had been given a place and a time.

A openig door cought his attention.

,,You are back already?"asked Mevolent raising an eyebrow at Sanguin and got in.  
Tucked under his arm was a bunch of paper sheets, work guessed Sanguin.  
As far as he could tell Mevolent woreked all the time.

,,I'm who's next?"asked Sanguin impatient.

,,Nobody."that cought Sanguin off guard.  
Never he had gotten that answer, he hadn't considered it even possible.  
After all they had tons of enemies, there must be somone.  
Anyone.  
Sanguin was bored.

,,That can't be."replied Sanguin and made no attempt to hide his disbelief.

,,Go to sleep Sanguin, you look like you need it. Come back on the morrow and I'll have a name."replied Mevolent and walked towards him and waved at the door.

Getting up from the armchair Sanguin stood up to face Mevolent.  
Looking up he opened his mouth and said ,,you look tired too, go to sleep.  
You need it much more then I.  
Seriously? I know no one tells you that like ....ever but you look like shit."  
The moment the words left Sanguins mouth he knew he was probably dead.  
If he was lucky.  
Maybe they would torture him before killing him.  
But the way Mevolent looks at Sanguin, no one would need to execute Sanguin.  
No, Mevolent would rip him apart here and no.

With eyes widened in suprise and then narrowing them in anger Mevolent lookd down at him.  
Clenching his jaw and his curling his hands up into fist he looked......dangerous.  
Deathly.

.........

How did this simple killer, dared to say that he, the leader of an army, a church looked.....like shit?!  
Taking a step forward and letting the papers fall to the floor Mevolrnt made himself ready to fight.  
It had been a long time since he had to fight or kill and he was extinct.  
For once something other than the damned paperwork.  
Ripping Sanguin into littel pieces he hoped wouldn't make any paperwork......

Looking at the killer looking for once quite and not talking, was a pleasure on it self.  
Looking out the window, Mevolent realised that it was night, no one would be bothered with the screams of the Texan while dying.  
No one except the two of them was up that late and his guards wouldn't talk.  
How should they, with no tongue?

Then fir an eye blink Mevolent saw his reflection in the window.  
His dark hair was messy, his eyes had bags under them and his skin was too pale.  
His brown eyes once filled with passion looked at him lifeless as if they were the eyes if a corpse.  
All in all he looked like.....shit.

Looking again at Sanguin he realised, it was the truth.  
Throwing his head back Mevolent laughed.

As soon as he stopped, he looked at the confused who was not looking relieved.

,,I'm not dead?"asked the killer almost whispering.  
Still afraid that thus was the end.

,,No, not this time."replied Mevolent wirh a small smile.  
Maybe the next one trough, thought Mevolent to himself.  
No one who was able of beeing so brutally honest could live long in this network of lies and intrigue.

,,Nice. But I want to say....it wasn't meant as an offense. You just look.....stressed."muttered Samguin sheepishly and blushed.  
Now the killer was only waiting to be dismissed, thought Mevolent looking at the killer.  
Who looked kind of.....cute like this.

He was right thought Mevolent, I am stressed.  
But I just know to leave this stress behind for a littel time.  
Leaning forward to the killer and placing one hand on the shoulder of the killer he kissed him.  
The killers lips wre soft and he made a suprised noise.  
Smiling Mevolent let his tongue slip into the killers mouth, deepening the kiss.

.............

Mevolent was kissing him.  
His leader.  
His employee.  
A man he hadn't ever thought about in any sexual way.

What the hell am I to do now?, thought Samguin.  
There were many andvaices he had gotten over the years from many people, but no one had told him what to do in such a position.  
Samguin was realistic, refusing Mevolent would mean his sure death.  
There would be no amusement from Mevolent that could save him.  
But Sanguin wanted to refuse him, not because he was unattractive, he could admitt that Mevolent was attractive, but this?

Pushing him backwards Mevolent began to take control of the situation, obviously knowing what to do.  
Obviously knoeing what he wanted.  
Sanguin didn't.  
But he knew he couldn't refuse.

Taking step after step backwards Sanguin let himself get guided against the desk.  
Mevolent seemed to have a plan.  
Sanguin was panicked, headless.  
Taking his hands from Sanguins shoulders Mevolent ket them wander to Samguins waist and hips.  
Grapping him, he lifted the Texan up until he sat on the desk.  
Not knowing what to do with his arms and hands, Sanguin steadied himself by grapping Mevolents shoulders.

For a while they just kissed with tongue but nothingh more.  
Then slowly Mevolent let his hands wander under Sanguins shirt, feeling the body underneath.  
Freezing under the touch Sanguin hold still, but he didn't pulled away.  
He couldn't it would mean death.  
But after that, Mevolent let his hands move over Sanguins skin, but the time went by and nothingh happened.  
Getting his Hopes up, Sanguin thought, maybe that is it.  
Maybe that is where it stops.

,,My bed is in the next room."whispered Mevolent in his ear, almost not audible.  
At this Sanguin closed his eyes in defeat.

Leading the way Mevolent got up and walked towards a door on the right.  
Swallowing down ever bit of resentment or rebellion he had Sanguin followed.  
Still he thought about turning around and running away, never coming back.  
Fleeing into the safety of the earth.  
He almost did it.  
But what is with your father?  
Will you take him with you?  
I don't care about him, tried Sanguin to tell himself.  
Liar, whispered a littel voice on his head.  
Sighing Sanguin followed Mevolent.

The bedroom was much like the room with the desk.  
Red carpet, a huge window.  
The only difference was the furniture.  
Only a bed was in the room, nothingh else.

In the time Sanguin had taken to eye the room Mevolent had stopped walking and waited for him to come in.

They didn't talked.

Not when Mevolent pushed Sanguin on the bed and claimed on top of him.  
Not when Mevolent kissed again.  
Not one word broke the silence.

..............

The next morning Sanguin woke up in an unfamiliar bed and with a man he wished wasn't in it anymore.  
He wished that particular man at that man to hell and back.  
And then back to hell again, forever.

Trying his best to not wake the sleeping Mevolent Sanguin slipped out of the bed, collected his clothes and then vanished into the earth.

As fast as he could he went to his room.

It was early in the morning, no one besides him was up at thus time.  
Or at least no one whose job didn't record getting up early.

For the next few hours Sanguin pondered the question whether to leave or to stay.  
Twice he took off, twice he came back.

Walking around in his room Sanguin tried to figure it what to do.  
How to avoid ever doing.....that again and how to still life.  
Could he just leave?  
Would Nevolent hunt him?  
Would his father be in danger?

,,Stopp walking like a caged animal."snapped an calm, bored voicevtriugh the room.

Looking up, Sanguin met the calm eyes from Dusk.  
The Vampire he had fighted with that day.....and lost against.

,,What do you want?"asked Sanguin rudely, not ready to deal with an Vampire right now.

,,I came here out of curiosity, you could say, I think."replied Dusk calmy.

,,Curiousity?"asked Sanguin disbelieving.

,,Yes, I wondered why Hrishi would waste his time with you.  
Come on, who wastes time and trains there dinner?  
You may be a good meal but you're a bad fighter."pointed Dusk out without the slightest mercy.

,,OK listen, Mister big bad Vampire.  
I don't have the time to deal with your shit.  
Go and annoy somone else.  
I'm definitely not your dinner."snapped Sanguin angered.  
He knew that most of his anger came from yesterday's event but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The Vampire neither looked angry nor insulted, no he just stood there all calm and unmoved.  
Which made Sanguin just angrier.

,,Didn't you heard me Dusk?  
I don't have the time for you, I've problems.  
Seriously, I don't know if you ever have any problems or anything you need to figure out.  
But I do, so go leave me the hell alone and let me think."practically shouted Sanguin, feeling tight now as if he was driven over the edge.

  
His anger just rose during his shouting and looking at the calm and still so dsmn unmoved face of the Vampire Sanguin realised this wasn't the solution.  
Anger wouldn't get him anywhere.  
It was clouding his mind and made him impulsive and feeling bad.  
At the same time he had a certain desire to get lost in his anger until he would lose himself in it.

,,Are you finished?"asked Dusk raising an eyebrow questioning. But his voice still remained call and impassive.

,,I think so. What do you want?"muttered Sanguin, he knew that the Vampire wasn't her to ask him politely how he was doing or somethingh small talk alike like this. No, he knew by now that Dusk was a guy who only was moved by the important things.

,,I'm still curious."answered Dusk, his voice still impassive and calm, but his eyes flickered for a second.

Betraying the poker face and indicating that Dusk actually wasn't saying everything. But Sanguin couldn't figure out what this littel reaction meant. Was it anger?

If he angered Dusk seriouly, he wouldn't still walk around in one piece. Fear?

Ok, Sanguin admitted that was unlikely. Why should DUSK fear him? Suprise? Could Dusk be supriesd by beeing curious...?

,,I didn't asked how you felt, I want to know what your doing here."replied Samguin crossing his arms and looking challenging at Dusk (as far as that was possibly eith no eyes).

,,I'm here to find out what makes you diffrent from all the others. To be honest you confuse me, even when Hirshi throws thousands punches at you, you remain optimistic. You're a very confusing man."ended Dusk his littel speech.

,,Thanks, I give my best."replied Sanguin grinning, but at the same time he felt sad above all. He wasn't optimistic after yesterday. How could he ever be?

.............

The blood turned the mans suit dark red. Sighing stepped Sanguin away, watching his victim die. Looking at them man helplessly trying to live, even trough it was clear he would die, was strange.

He could see the fear in the mans face in the way his eyes widened and tears began to fill them. While the blood became more and more he could see the desperate ness leave the man face and it made place for the knowledge that he was utterly powerless.

This man, one he could do nothing against dying. It wasn't in his hands what happened to him. Sanguins troath tightened as he watched the man, feeling empathy. Because he knew this feeling, thus feeling of beeing powerless and hopeless. Knowing that your fate wasn't in your hands anymore.

When the view came to much to bear Sanguin looked away and stood there, waiting for it to end. After the sounds of the blood flooding out of the wound and the gasping breaths vanished l.

Only then Sanguin turned around. The man was dead. Kneeling down, without really knowing why Sanguin looked at him. There was no peace in the mans face, only horror, the knowledge that death was approaching.

Sighing he moved his hands to the mans face and closed his eyes. Getting up on his feet again, Sanguin looked down. He didn't knew why, but he felt regret for killing this man. For taking his life. When he had watched this man die.....it had reminded him of himself. Powerless. Helpless. ..........

,,You finished the job again?"asked Mevolent not looking up from his papers. Always working.

,,I did. Next name?"asked Samguin, his usual question. But in truth he didn't wanted to get another name. Thinking of killing somone made him feel sick.

,,No, there are no more names. Not today at any rate."muttered Mevolent, still not looking up, he was to much concentrated on his paperwork.

,,Well, I'll go then."excused Samguin himself and got up, out of the armchair.

,,Stay."commanded Mevolent. Sanguin froze in his movement, he knew he had heard right but somhow it seemed unreal. Unfair. Would this be a repeat of the last time? Another awful experience? Maybe he could still go, make an excuse about beeing tired.....

,,Sit down."ordered Mevolent, for once looking up from his papers. Almost shaking Sanguin sat down. This must be a mistake. Maybe he just wants to.....talk or something like that. Maybe there us another name, be can't tell me yet.

Maybe....... Sanguin knew he was lying to himself, but every second he sat at the chair he thought of all the possibilities, why Mevolent could need him.

Even when Mevolent got up and walked over to him, he refused to think of this of a repeat or what had happened. He still refused the thought of it when Mevolent leaned down to him. There was no way to deny it anymore when Mevolents lips were on his.

...........

The second time wasn't better then the guest. In some ways it was even worse. Because if there was a first and the a second then there would be a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth..........

Sanguin couldn't be the thought of that. He felt dirty only thinking of it. His skin felt to tight and uncomfortable. If he could he would run, run......

But somehow he couldn't. Couldn't bear to let Mevolent get away with it. Couldn't bear that Mevolent did this to him.....robbed him and left nothingh. And would get away. If Sanguin could he would cry right now, with tears and all, but he couldn't.

Instead he had to be content with sobbing and feels all the anger, all the shame, all the fear.

I can't bear to live trough this a third time. Not again.

Never.

Sanguin could live with getting punched in battle or training. Hugs, were something he did often and liked. But Mevolent crossed a line, several even. This wasn't somethingh he could ever forgive. He took it for granted that Sanguin liked it or that if he didn't would keep his mouth shut. Wither way, he never asked, never gave Sanguin the choice. Not that Sanguin ever said no. But he knew that no wasn't a option. No meant death. He wanted to live. But he too wanted to decide with who he was getting intimate and with who not. After all it was his body.

,,Is this a bad time?"asked a familiar voice, cold and unmoved. Sanguin hadn't even heared the door open, he was to occupied with himself. But now that he knew Dusk was watching him and heared him, knew that he was crying. Sanguin felt ashamed. And angry for beeing ashamed. It seemed unfair that Mevolent lived his life without any consequence, but he was doomed to get destroyed in the process. He is tearing me apart, realised Sanguin, piece by piece. He takes and gives nothingh back. And I'm vanishing. Fading. If this continues, I'll be one day nothing.

,,You can come in if you want."muttered Sanguin, his voice shaken and miserable. But he knew that Dusk had seen and heared him, even if he told the Vampire to go, thus wouldn't change the fact, he had seen Sanguin cry. Nothingh would change that, so Dusk could at least do him the favor and distract him. Suprisingly Dusk didn't just came in, but sat next to Sanguin.

,,I don't get you."almost whispered the Vampire sitting pretty close to Sanguin and then sighed.

,,I don't get you either."replied the Sanguin, his voice still shaken and miserable, but not so much. For once the calm and unmoved presence of Dusk helped. He began to feel calmer too.

,,I think that's not true."argued Dusk, surprisingly harshly. ,,You think I got you all figure out?"asked Sanguin, half smiling amused and sad at the same time.

Amused that Dusk could think such a think.  
Still sad about Mevolent and what happend.  
It was a sadness Sanguin feared would never go away.

,,Look at me Sanguin. Tell me what you see."answered Dusk softly, his voice not full of emotion, but it seemed like there was a undertone with some emotion.  
A emotion Sanguin couldn't but his finger on.

Sighing Sanguin followed Dusks request and lookd at the man.  
,,I see.  
Dark, brown sad eyes.  
A face with black hair."then Sanguin stopped and looked more clearly the he began again ,,,I see a man, a vampire.  
You look somhow confused and still certain, but not ready to admit it.  
I see a man who fights his emotions and refuses to listen to them.....even through you should.  
I think you're ........in love?"guessed Sanguin suddenly grinning.

,,You got to tell me who the happy one is."exclaimed Sanguin, suddenly overjoyed.  
Ready to distract himself with tha piece of information as long as he could from what had happened.

,,Oh you fool, how can you see so much and still so littel?"with that Dusk stood up and walked out of the door.

............

,,I need a new razor."

,,I don't see, why this is any of my concern."

,,You think the way I look now is offensive?  
Wait till I've a beard, then you will wish you helped to get me a razor."

,,Why do you think I know were to get a razor.  
Me off al people."

,,Don't Vampires need to shave too?"

,,That is not the point here."

,,Exactly, the point here is that I need a new razor."

,,If I get you a new razor, will you leave me alone?"asked Hrishi sighing.  
Looking like he was getting a headache.  
Could Vampires get headaches?  
Interesting question, decided Sanguin.

,,Depends, as long as I can use the straight razor and don't need a new one, you'llhave your peace.  
But as soon as it isn't sharp anymore, I'll come back for a new one."pointed Sanguin out.

,,I hate you sometimes."muttered Hrishi ans sighed ,,Fine you will get your straight razor. Just give me a few hours, before you come back."

............

,,I'm not an idiot, you know."muttered Sanguin while he entered the room.

For once it was Dusk who looked with suprise at him.  
Not complete Suprsue he heared Sanguin approaching after all, but still.  
The Vampure was suprised.

,,What do you mean?"asked Dusk unmoved, again wearing the mask, doing his best to look unmoved.  
But of course he wasn't.

,,I mean, I know why you called me a fool."replied Sanguin looking at Dusk and feeling confirmed, when he saw a short emotion flicker over Dusk face.  
Hope.

At the same time Sanguin felt both happy and yet again so deeply sad.

,,So, why did I called you a fool?"asked Fusk his voice calm and unmoved again.

,,Because it's obvious.  
The one you love.....it's me."answered Sanguin quitly.  
He swallowed at that thought.  
Love.

,,Congratulations, you are right."replied Dusk, still trying his best to look unmoved.

Love.

Looking up at Sanguin, crime his position sitting on the bed, Dusk let his mask fall.  
Emotions flooded over his usally so controlled face, fear, hope, love, longing.

,,Will you ever love me back?"asked Dusk, bus voice for once shaken.

Love.  
Such an nice and good thingh usally.  
But how can I ever love, after what happend?  
If I get together with him, he will want what Nevolent took......  
We couldn't ever be together in thus way.  
There is no futher.

Thses thoughts all made Sanguin angrie.  
I should be able to have this, I shouldn't feel afraid of this.  
Thus isn't fair.  
But at the same time Sanguin knew that was his it was.  
Even the thought of Dusk and him ever......  
It made him sweat and left him wanting to run far away.

,,I like you Dusk, maybe I'll love you one day.  
But we could never he......intimate."muttered Sanguin.  
Feeling once again the anger raising.  
Even without beeing here Mevolent was still influencing his life.

,,Then we won't."

..........

,,Hopeless."

Blinking Sanguin looked up at Mevolent.  
Hopeless.  
One of the famous dead man.  
A fighter, skilled and lucky it seemed.  
Old and experienced.

,,Good."replied Sanguin.

,,But it will take be done time, A day or too."added Sanguin, in the hope he could use the time.

Once again he went on his way, left Mevolent behind and funneled trough the earth.  
In his pocket lay the straight razor Hrishi had given him.  
Of course not without warning him first.  
,Never cut yourself with it, for scars made with this blade will never fade.,

As soon as he reached his destination Sanguin broke trough the surface.  
He knew he was far from the camp of the dead man, but with his sight in the dark he could see the fire of their camp.

Without hesitation Sanguin began to walk towards them.  
Maybe this is my death.....  
We are enemies.....  
They will kill me......  
Maybe torture me.......  
But the risk is worth the possible reward.

Walking through the dark, Sanguin ft uncomfortable.  
Of course he could see as could as if it was dag and the sun shining.  
Still it felt scary.

Suddenly he got the feeling of beeing watched.

,,Hello?"called Sanguin out, feeling rather stupid.

But no one answered him, so he moved on.  
Maybe there was no one out there.....

Then the sound of a breaking stick, filled the air.  
There must be somone.......

,,Hello? Anyone there?"confused Sanguin tuened aroun, looking into the dark.

While he looked away, a man broke out of the forest.  
Before Sanguin could move around an arm was pressing against his windpipe.  
Unable to breath Sanguin panicked and his first reaction was to try and push the man way from him.  
Useless .

His next reactions were calmer.  
The man behind him was taller, bigger and stronger.  
At least judging from what Sanguin could see.  
That was why Sanguin decided to use his mind.  
Strength would get him nowhere.

Acting with the hope it would suprise his attacker Sanguin wiggles around and.....bite the man.  
With all the force he could muster he bite him.

Suddenly he was released and before the man could recover Sanguin jumped away.  
He knew that he wouldn't win this fight, there were seven of them an only one Sanguin.  
If thus was even a dead man.  
But he didn't got far, soon the man was behind him again.  
And again an arm was around his throat making it unable for him to breath.  
Before Sanguin could bite him again, the man spoke.

,,Stop fighting and nothingh will happen to you.  
Continue like this and I'll hold this gripping until your unconscious."said the man in a deep calm voice.

Knowing he had lost that fight, Sanguin decided to listen to the man.  
Out off all sudden he stopped fighting it.

Shortly after that then man losses his grip somewhat and instead took hold of Sanguins arm and brought them behind his back.  
Then he handcuffed Sanguin.  
Not that Handcuffs had an effect on Sanguin, not even the magic ones, but he decided thos man didn't needed to know this.

If he would need to flee later, it would only be to his advantage, that they didn't knew this over him.

,,Walk."ordered the man simply and Sanguin did.  
Even trough he hated feeling this helpless, getting pushed around was a feeling he was despising.

As soon as they reached the fire Sanguin could see the rest of their group.  
There were six men gathered around the fire.

,,Nice catch."saud a man with black hair and grinned.

His captor replied nothingh.  
But Sanguin thought it was time to make an entrance.

,,Nice to meet ya all.  
Just one question.  
Are you actual the famous dead man?"asked Sanguin grinnig at them.  
Not that he was really feeling happy or comfortable, but they didn't needed to know that.

,,We are."confirmed a man at the fire, his heads covered with scars and his gaze unflinching.

,,Perfect."muttered Sanguin and seated himself at the fire, feeling them all glare at him in disbelief.  
But wasn't a saying, the luck is with the courageous?  
,,Well, which one of you is Hopeless?"asked Sanguin making himself combrortabel and smiling again.

No one said anything.

,,Don't be shy now. We don't have much time."pointed Sanguin out.  
Which was kind of a white lue, after all you could argue a day or two was much time or not.

,,What do you want?"asked the Skeleton, raising his head and looking him in the eyes.

,,Well I'm actually here to help you....."began Sanguin, thinking off what to say.  
Should he start with, I am getting paid to kill one of you?  
Or was that to blunt?

,,I know now why you seem familiar, you're Scarabs offspring."interfered the man with the scars, his brown eyes seemed to get icy at the mention of Scarab.

,,I fear you're right about that. But please believe when I'm saying that...."once again Sanguin was interrupted.

,,How should we possibly trust you if you're the enemies son? And what kind of man betrays his own father?"interrupted the blond man, it seemed like he was one of these guys who said honor father and mother.  
Sanguin always thought that they never met his father, because if they would they wouldn't say such nonsense.

,,I'm the enemies son, but I always saw it more as bad luck to be Scarabs son then anything else.  
And I'm the kind of man who doesn't get good along with his father."  
Which was true, Sanguin and his father argued over everything.  
They could probably argue even about the colour of the sky.

,,You despise your father then."muttered the Skeleton, tilting its head, or his?  
Was the Skeleton still a man without flesh?

,,Seems so."replied Sanguin shrugging it off.

,,Why? He's your father, after all.  
If Scarab wouldn't exist you too wouldn't.  
He raised you."interrupted the scared man.

A man who loves his father, guessed Sanguin.  
For a second Sanguin wanted to tell them every single thingh.  
About his childhood.  
How it was to look into these cold, blue eyes of his father, every time his father told him he was disappointed.  
Which was often.  
How it felt when his father left him alone, often for days, because he had to kill somone, leaving Sanguin alone behind.  
How it felt, when his father punished him with a slap or even a beating.  
How it felt, when his father told him he had been a mistake.  
Nothingh more.  
A mistake.  
That always hurt the most.

,,Just look at it as a rebel against my father."replied Sanguin shrugging it off.  
They didn't needed to know that.  
No one needed to know thses things about him.

,,You're lying."stated the red haired man as a matter of fact, for the first time saying somethingh.  
Just cold, blue eyes eying Sanguin suspiciouly and.....knowing.  
Looking in thses deep blue eyes, Sanguin got the feeling that this man knew every dirty secret he had.  
Knew about his what his father did to him.....and what Mevolent had did to him.

,,I'm."admitted Sanguin, knowing that denying it wouldn't make anything better.

,,But I am going to tell you the truth........"decided Sanguin and then he told them everything.  
Well not everythingh, they didn't needed to know about Mevolent.  
But apart from this?  
He told them about his father, about his plan.  
He told them about the danger that Hopeless was in.  
Not that he gave them all the details, he left out one tiny detail in his plan.  
But they didn't needed to know this littel detail.

They all listened quitly, then they realeased him, umcuffed him and he went his way.

...............

,,I thought about raising your fee."welcomed Mevolent him back looking up from his papers, almost smiling at Sanguin.

,,No need for that."muttered Sanguin feeling sickness and dread raising seeing this smile.  
It gave him the feeling that there was a third time of what had already happened to often.

,,Don't lie. You killed a dead man. You are the first to achieve that, unless you count Skulldugery."pointed Mevolent out.  
Then he stood up and walked over to Sanguin.

Oh please not that again, begged Sanguin and hoped that there was actually a god.  
A god who might listen and help him.

,,My dear Sanguin, you did so well."muttered Mevolent and bent down, kissing the killer softly on his lips.

Sanguin supressed the urge to cry at this contact.  
Swallowing his anger, fear and despair down he didn't resisted.

This is the last time, promised Sanguin himself.  
When Mevolent took him once again to his bed chamber Sanguin cursed the whole word for existing.

.........

Three.  
It happens three times, this must be the last decided Sanguin.  
Once more again and I'll my life, bring this whole thing to an end.  
I can't live like this.

Looking at Mevolent lying next to him, Sanguin had to hold himself back from fleeing intermediatly.  
There were things to be done.

Once again be got up and dressed himself.  
Once again he felt dirty after the experience, as if he was the one who was committing a crime.  
But for once he hadn't not last night, at any rate.

Thus was the last time, promised Sanguin himself.  
I can't continue this way.  
I can't live this way.

..........

,,Do you really thingh he will go trough with this?"asked Dexter looking up questioning at Hopeless.

,,I guess so. He seemed.....desperate."replied Hopeless vague.  
Dexter didn't tried to press Hopeless to give him a more accurate answer, he knew that there was a reason for Hopeless to keep it vague.

,,It is a suicide plan."pointed Saracen out, looking unhappily.

,,It probably is, but then I don't think he cares about it."muttered Skulldugery.

,,Oh I think he cares."interrupted Hopeless the discussion, everyone went quit.  
It happens not often that Hopeless had something to say.  
But usally what he said was important.

,,You really thingh he cares about his life?"asked Dexter not even trying to hide his suprise.

,,Quite the contrary, I think he cares about his death. This isn't a mission where he Hope's to survive.  
This is a mission, were he Hope's to die."

............

,,Sanguin, I thought you were taking a littel vacation after your last mission."said Nevolent looking up, confused at Sanguin.

,,I'm not killing any one right now, aren't I?"asked Sanguin shrugging it off.  
But later I will probably kill.......  
Just wait.

,,What do you want?"asked Mevolent impatiwnt, looking once again stressed.

,,The paperwork is really awful, isn't it asking?"asked Sanguin amised and walked behind the desk.  
Now he stood behind Mevolent.

,,What are you doing?"asked Mevolent irritated, but he still didn't turned around.

,,I'm going to.......distract you from your work, for a littel while."whispered Sanguin in Mevolents ear and kissed him then on the neck.  
It was the first time Sanguin kissed Mevolent.  
Slowly the killer hugged Mevolent with both his arms.

Suddenly the paperwork was forgotten.

,,Well, then......"muttered Mevolent and half smiled, then he began to turn around.  
As soon as Mevolent began to move, Sanguin moved too.

Suddenly blood spurred and changed the white paper sheets to red.

Confused Mevolent looked at Sanguin, his eyes wide with suprise.  
Blood was flowing out of the huge cut that opened his throat.

,,Help."called Mevolent waekily, his voice already failing him.  
Sanguin didn't had the slightest intention to help him.  
After all he was trying right know to kill Mevolent.

The straight razor Hrishi gave me, really works wonders, thought Sanguin, looking at the blood flooding out of the wound, turning everything red.  
Still Mevolent moved and.....clicked his fingers.

,,Please don't."muttered Sanguin and dogged the flame throne at him.

Then the doors busted opene and the guards run in.

,,Bad timing."muttered Sanguin and the earth cracked open and swallowed him.

He knew there would be consequences for this.  
Every fellow of the faceless ones would probably despise him, some would even hunt him.  
Bit he didn't cared.  
Mevolent was dead.  
Sanguin was free.

Not entirely free.  
He knew Mevolent would probably haunt him in his dreams, in his memories and every time he would even considered going with somone to bed.  
But at least Mevolent was dead.  
He would never hurt somone like he had hurt Sanguin.  
Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished


End file.
